<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adultez by jakitokun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047871">Adultez</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakitokun/pseuds/jakitokun'>jakitokun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakitokun/pseuds/jakitokun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"-¿Desde cuando son adultos ustedes dos, Soul, Maka? -preguntó la supervisora del proyecto. Se hizo silencio en la ruidosa sala llena de Spartoi." </p><p>La incómoda pregunta de una técnico acosadora lleva al grupo a una serie de situaciones incómodas. ¿Qué es ser adulto, finalmente?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos reunidos en la sala del departamento de Maka y Soul, la mesa de centro llena de dulces, y los chicos con los uniformes desordenados. A veces se preguntaban para qué seguir yendo a la escuela, pero entonces los nuevos conocimientos se veían llegar uno tras otro, especialmente con la contratación de brujas como profesoras. Tras el fin del Kishin, el mundo no estaba en paz tampoco, por lo que sus misiones seguían siendo necesarias, el peticionario seguía tan animado como siempre. Ese día era verano, se habían ido a casa de ellos a planear un trabajo de investigación a la vez que querían relajarse porque era viernes. Hacía bastante calor, así que todos estaban sin zapatos, camisas abiertas, faldas un poco desacomodadas.</p><p>Maka terminó de poner el hielo en la mesa y traer el último ventilador antes de acomodarse sobre las piernas de Soul. Todos comían y conversaban de las últimas misiones, dándose cuenta que, a pesar de estar continuamente juntos, nunca estaban relajados. Siempre en la escuela o en misiones.</p><p>Fue en ese relajo que una chica que no era del Spartoi, pero le tocaba supervisarlos en esa investigación también, por sus tres estrellas, les preguntó.</p><p>-Maka, Soul... Ustedes... ¿Desde cuando son adultos?</p><p>-No somos aún. Todavía no cumplimos los 18 años. –Respondió Soul, sintiendo los pies desnudos de Maka en sus muslos.</p><p>-No me refiero a eso, chicos. –Los miró desde el suelo de forma amenazante.</p><p>Blackstar la miró de frente.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>Maka y Soul intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Ella le hizo un pequeño gesto de "no" con la cabeza. Siguieron comiendo, nerviosos.</p><p>-A desde cuando están duermen juntos.</p><p>Tsubaki los miró entonces, y la miró a ella. Todas las conversaciones se detuvieron, y con los ojos dirigidos a la intrusa.</p><p>-Desde siempre –respondió Maka, sin inmutarse. Soul saltó un momento, pero había entendido la presión del pie de Maka en su rodilla. –Todos lo saben, nosotros vivimos juntos, y a veces compartimos cama, como en los campamentos o misiones. ¿Ustedes no?</p><p>Shinigami miró a sus compañeras, a Tsubaki y Black Star. –Sí, hemos dormido juntos. Pero no siempre.</p><p>-Ah bueno, nosotros tampoco.</p><p>Tsubaki los miró comer finjiendo tranquilidad y trató de cambiar el tema, poniendo sobre la mesa las hojas del trabajo. Lo cierto es que ella misma se preguntaba desde cuando esos dos habían adquirido tal confianza física. ¿Sería la naturaleza de su gran capacidad de sincronizarse?</p><p>Aunque no lo demostraran, agradecieron la intervención en favor de su trabajo. Por mucho que pensaran, nunca sabrían cuál fue el momento exacto que los removió, y pasaron de ser una pareja de niños a adultos. No es sólo el sexo o el primer beso, esas fueron piezas o pasos necesarios articulados para que resultara así, pero de a poco esa suave convivencia deseosa, con ansiedades ocultas, había dado paso al control total del cuerpo del otro.</p><p>Tal vez fue ese día que Maka no aguantó mas, y entró al baño a orinar mientras él se duchaba. Pensó que con el ruido del agua no se daría cuenta y... bueno, a mitad de lo suyo percibió que el chico detrás de la cortina plástica de un hotel en europa, se masturbaba, y que de hecho ya estaba terminando su quehacer. Ella no sabía dónde meterse cuando él cerró el flujo del agua, con un gran suspiro, y cerró los ojos cuando abrió la cortina. Ocultó la cara, rogando a su estúpido cuerpo terminar de una vez ese eterno botar agua.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí? –gritó, articulando su terror. Enseguida se cerró la cortina. –vete.</p><p>-Un momento más –susurró ella.</p><p>Fingieron que nada había pasado luego. También lo pretendían cuando de la nada ella lo abrazaba y topaban sus frentes, o cuando él buscaba sus costillas y algo mas mientras soltaba carcajadas. También una de las primeras veces que Soul se despertó "punteando" a una dormida Maka. Se dio cuenta a tiempo de ir a liberarse al baño.</p><p> </p><p>No era que fuera inconsciente del todo, de las sensaciones, de los aromas, sólo que no sabía abordar el tema. Como cuando sospechaba porqué ella estaba de peor humor o durante esos inexplicables accesos de melancolía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Si lo pensaban bien, lo hablaron una vez, tal vez el paso definitivo fue ese día. Porque fue entonces que Soul tomó real conciencia y se vio reflejado en sus actos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si lo pensaban bien, lo hablaron una vez, tal vez el paso definitivo fue ese día. Porque fue entonces que Soul tomó real conciencia y se vio reflejado en sus actos. Despertaron enredados, como siempre que había tormenta. Ella estaba aferrada a él, quien percibió un calor viniendo desde ella. Mas bien de su entrepierna, que sostenía fuertemente una de las suyas. Se destapó para mirar antes que ella despertara – temía que hubiese sido otra polución nocturna, le acechaban más ahora que antes- pero una mancha roja lo dejó desconcertado. El cambio de temperatura la despertó, para gritar horrorizada.</p><p>Soul no logró articular bien qué la había aterrado. </p><p>-Eh eh esto… perdóname, te compraré un nuevo, pijama, lavaré esto enseguida… -tembló, nerviosa.</p><p>-Maka… pero qué dices… qué te pasa… ¡sangras! </p><p>-Ay Soul… espérame, me cambio y te explico. </p><p>La sintió bañarse y gemir. Entonces preparó desayuno, y cuando ella llegó con la ropa a lavar, ya tenía armada la mesa, servido incluso. Le explicó que era su menstruación, lo cual trajo memorias de alguna aburrida clase de biología en la que se habría dormido. Entremedio, ella se puso pálida. </p><p>-Tomaré unas pastillas y se me pasará, pero andaré soñolienta. Me quedaré en casa hoy, leeré algunos libros. Espero no te moleste lo de tu pantalón.</p><p>-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? No fue que lo planearas.</p><p>-Igual… uhmm no lo comentes con tus amigos –le pidió, avergonzada.</p><p> </p><p>Soul se carcajeó –Ni modo que les contara todo… pero bueno, ya que me lo pides así, lo pensaré… ¿qué tienes?<br/>-Mucho dolor.</p><p>No había sido mas conversación que esa, pero Soul había estado atento a cocinarle y luego llegó con una barra de chocolate, que leyó la haría sentirse mejor. Vieron películas, fue entonces –claro, fue entonces- que él la tenía abrazada en el sofá, ella semi acostada en él, y que se habían besado.</p><p>Bueno, no fue tanto como beso beso, pero sí al menos hubo roce de labios. Habían seguido haciéndole porras a los personajes de la serie, y a la noche volvieron a besarse antes de dormir. </p><p>Pronto, el gesto de toparse los labios cuando estaban a solas dio paso a otras cosas, incorporándose a su cotidiano sin que alguno de los dos intentara preguntarle al otro nada, lo que ayudó a bajar la tensión entre ambos. Seguían con las dinámicas de amor y odio, sólo que risitas nerviosas y sonrojos sin motivo les sucedían sin querer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsubaki había quedado con la duda. Tras entregar sus partes del trabajo, se habían quedado en la noche del sábado siguiente uniendo y reparando el desastre de algunos, para tener todos buena nota. En la terraza, Soul y Black conversaban asando una carne, las hermanas hacían ensaladas. El Shinigami estaba junto a ellas. Terminaron, y Maka lo fue a guardar, seguida por su amiga. Una vez en el cuarto, las dos solas, Tsubaki cerró la puerta.</p><p>–Maka... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo personal?</p><p>–Sólo si no estoy obligada a responder.</p><p>–Bueno, a veces las evasivas son peores que las respuestas directas. Dan mas lugar a la imaginación.</p><p>–Dime. –Se sentó en la cama, mejillas hinchadas, piernas rectas. -¿quieres saber si Soul y yo estamos saliendo? -Tsubaki asintió. –Pues... no lo sé. Acabo de notar que no todos... -se sonrojó bruscamente.</p><p>–Entonces, empieza por decirme... ¿Son ustedes adultos? ¿Hasta donde han llegado?</p><p>–¿Lo eres tú? –Tsubaki asintió y sus mejillas se tiñieron de rosa. Los ojos de Maka se abrieron, al tiempo que tapó su boca con ambas manos y se le escapó un grito agudo.</p><p>–no grites, no es para tanto, -Se rió... en Japón, nosotros...</p><p>–¡Chicas! La comida está servida! –Soul tocó la puerta por fuera.</p><p>–Hablaremos otro día. –Salieron juntas a comer.</p><p> </p><p>–Así que Tsubaki y Black están juntos también... Pensé que ella tendría mejor gusto. –Esa noche Soul se rascaba la cabeza mirando el techo.</p><p>–Bueno, quedó insinuado, pero no me alcanzó a dar detalles.</p><p>–Tampoco es que lo intenten ocultar, es decir, él...</p><p>–Son como nosotros en ese sentido, yo creo.</p><p>–¿Cómo es eso?</p><p>–Es como natural... como cuando las cosas fluyen. -Ante la mirada de él, interrogadora, ella decidió explayarse. –como que la gente espera que el amor sea una gran cosa, volverse locos y cosas así, pero yo prefiero esto. Mis padres tuvieron una historia de amor muy bonita hasta que... bueno, eso tiene que ver con las pasiones.</p><p> </p><p>Soul la abrazó, como siempre que hablaban de los padres. Tras lavar los platos, se habían ido a la cama, pero no estaban agitados esa noche. Sabía que ella guardaba miedos e inseguridades, pero sentirse así de juntos, gracias al poder de resonancia de almas que tenían, les resguardaban de poder tener secretos el uno con el otro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O tal vez fue en la oportunidad en que Soul la sobre escuchó retando a una de las chicas. "es natural estúpida" le decía. "A Soul también le pasa". Eso le había puesto nervioso, porque una de ellas había reído agudamente, mientras otra escupía el té. ¿Hablaban de erecciones, acaso? Trató de poner más oído, pero al parecer se habían dado cuenta que estaban siendo escuchadas porque se habían acercado. Trató de mirarla de reojo, pero Maka se hallaba sentada a su espalda, por lo que sólo pudo ver sus orejas rojas. Eso no era nada bueno.</p><p>No se atrevió a sacar el tema hasta la casa, en la cena. Ella leía, como de costumbre, y él estaba cabizbajo.</p><p>-¿Puedo saber qué te pasó? Estás realmente aterrado. ¿Hiciste algo mal?</p><p>-No... es sólo... ¿Qué hablaron hoy en el comedor?</p><p>Maka bajó su libro, y lo miró muy seria. -¿Nos escuchaste?</p><p>-No, por eso pregunto...</p><p>-Umn... no me parece correcto revelarte algo que le sucede a una amiga con su novio, es confidencial.</p><p>-Pero... me pusiste de ejemplo.</p><p>-Ah. Es que... ella pensaba que eran las llaves, ¿comprendes? Les expliqué que puede ser hasta el viento lo que... provoca... ya sabes.</p><p>-¿En qué entro yo al baile?</p><p>-Que no porque se le ponga dura quiere decir que quieren... ya sabes...</p><p>Soul sintió cómo su cara cambiaba de color ante la inocente mirada de Maka, en un proceso donde pudo constatar en primera persona que también el rostro de ella cambiaba desde el pálido, al calor subiendo en sus mejillas que mostraba que ella estaba equivocada, que siempre lo había sabido y que ahora era demasiado obvio, y la mortificación de saberse deseada.</p><p>Se cubrió el rostro, sobrepasada emocionalmente. Empezó a llorar, llena de una emoción extraña, similar a su menarquia. Soul se refregó la cabeza, se dio vuelta sobre sí mismo varias veces, moviéndose como si fuera a largar una broma, un discurso, algo que calmara ese llanto que no entendía si era de pena, disgusto o lo que fuera. Finalmente, tras unos tensos minutos, puso agua y le sirvió un té de melissa, para calmarla, con unos pastelillos que le tenía guardados.</p><p>-Era que les estaba explicando que a veces la presión juega esa mala pasada, que es involuntario al despertarse, pero que cuando nos tocaba compartir cuarto siempre te levantabas primero por ejemplo. Es decir, que tenías mucho cuidado y que ella también debía tenerlo para no suponer cosas que no son. Lo siento mucho... yo...</p><p>Soul, una vez mas, se sintió culpable de las punteadas dormidos. Tal vez por eso, ella asumía que era normal, cuando la verdad era otra.</p><p>-Está bien. –Le dijo- Entiendo tu punto. Pero sabes? Creo que hoy habrá tormenta.</p><p> </p><p>Ella miró el despejado cielo a través de la ventana, e iba a contradecirlo, cuando vio su sonrojo y entendió. De los inocentes besos en los labios estaban pasando a intensos besos con lengua, que cada vez les dejaban queriendo mas. Ya nunca pasaban la noche cada uno en su cama, y algunas veces habían fantaseado con más, pero se detenían tras jugar un poco con las manos, todavía sin hablarlo. Tampoco quisieron tocar el tema más allá esa tarde, ni las que siguieron, pero al menos eran consientes que no era el viento lo que les pasaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quizás no fue entonces, quizás fue meses después de lo descrito. Ya había pasado algún tiempo, con un par de misiones entremedio, impidiendo que la conversación dejada a medias con Tsubaki llegara a funcionar. Maka ya no volvió a poner a Soul de ejemplo, y habían dejado de molestarse tanto por cualquier cosa. Si alguna chica se tiraba a sus brazos, ella ya no lo golpeaba, sólo evitaba mirarlo. Él sólo quería sujetarle los brazos sobre la cabeza, verla retorcerse y derretirse mientras le hacía cosas innombrables, ella sólo deseaba sentirlo cada vez mas cerca. Tras los besos y los manoseos, Maka sentía algo palpitar en ella pero no entendía bien qué. Las clases de biología no lo explican todo, pensó mientras hojeaba por décima vez su libro del tema.</p><p>Pasaron varios días que Soul estaba más peleador y ácido que de costumbre, lo que inhibía esa necesidad de abrirse tiernamente a él. Al chico le era difícil sostener esa convivencia de hermanos con el deseo de tirarla contra la mesa y cogerla desvergonzadamente mientras el arroz terminaba de cocinarse. No quería besarla porque temía su propio descontrol. ¿A los chicos les pasará lo mismo? Se preguntaba, sin atrever a compartir tales inquietudes. Igual los veía cambiar las piernas de posición en la clase.</p><p>Le propuso ver una película juntos mientras resolvía tales problemas, pero igual acabaron besándose al final. Lo bueno es que fue en los créditos. Y que ambos estaban sentados, le era más fácil no meterle mano. Pero entonces fue ella quien empezó a profundizar y buscar su abrazo. Él se separó suavemente.</p><p>-Maka... espera... creo que tenemos que parar.</p><p>-¿Porqué? Pestañó ella.</p><p>-¿Porqué? Ehh... es que no creo que quieras... ya sabes... -tragó saliva -hacerlo</p><p>A ella le cambió la cara, pero para mal. Se sentó lejos, y volteó su cara hacia la pared. –No sabía que te disgustaba... yo...</p><p>-No lo malentiendas... es...</p><p>-¿Quieres que lo hablemos? No sabía que ahora hablábamos las cosas.</p><p>Hubo un largo silencio antes que Soul hablara de nuevo.</p><p>-Maka yo... -Suspiró –Soy un pervertido caliente...no quiero herirte.</p><p>-¿Eres virgen, verdad? –Flashback de algunos sucesos que no le había compartido a ella aparecieron entonces.</p><p>-Quiero follarte hasta dejarte inconsiente, sin control. Yo... no... puedo dormir sin ti tampoco. No imagino estar lejos, no tocarte. Pero tengo miedo de romperte.</p><p>-Tienes miedo.</p><p>-¿Tú no? Es verdad... drenaste todo lo cool que soy. –ahora fue el turno de él de ocultar el rostro entre sus manos mientras se quedaban sentados en la oscuridad, después que los créditos terminaron de pasar.</p><p>-Es que Soul... no sé si en tu mundo anterior era distinto... pero no hay muchos adultos alrededor. ¿Lo has notado, verdad? Para nosotros... armas y técnicos la vida puede ser muy corta.</p><p>-O muy larga, como las brujas. Hemos visto seres de cientos de años.</p><p>-Pero tenemos que aprender a vivir sin miedo.</p><p>Después de eso, durmieron. Bueno, se fueron a la cama juntos como siempre, pero en medio de su sesión de besos cotidiana, las manos de Soul se fueron a su incipiente pecho.</p><p>-¿Se te perdió algo por ahí? –interrumpió ella el beso para molestarlo. Él sonrió.</p><p>-Siempre tuve curiosidad de saber si había algo acá. Y mira lo que encuentro –Tomó desvergonzadamente un pezón entre sus dedos. Ella gimió arrugando la nariz, lo que provocó que abajo se moviera algo</p><p>-Unm... eso me recuerda... que tengo curiosidad también.</p><p>-Ah sí? -Soul elevó ambas cejas, pero sus ojos se abrieron al sentir una tímida mano invadir la parte delantera de su pantalón. Detuvo un momento la "sintonización", pero luego sólo quiso atraerla más, así que la abrazó profundamente, rozándola.</p><p>-Pero... no tenemos que hacerlo hoy ¿Sabes? –una parte de Soul murió al oir eso. –Podemos... ir de a poco... si te acomoda.</p><p>-¿Tú dices... hacer cosas pervertidas... pero sin llegar al final?</p><p>-A menos que ambos queramos, y estemos cómodos.</p><p>La besó antes de decirle –Por mi te clavo ahora mismo.</p><p>-Hazlo entonces –lo sorprendió ella, sujetándolo de ahí.</p><p>-¿Qué demonio te poseyó? –Soul llegó a arquearse y gemir ante su contacto, cada vez mas invasivo.</p><p>-¿Porqué quieres saberlo?</p><p> </p><p>-¡Para llevarle un regalo! –ambos rieron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Post- coito, su comportamiento social no varió mucho, la verdad su sintonización en batalla no se vio afectada y sólo se notaba que peleaban menos. Bueno, a veces él se quedaba mirándole las piernas o alguna vez le limpió la cara frente a los demás, pero siempre se daba en un momento que parecía un vacío dentro de su ruidoso grupo, o al menos así lo sentían ellos. Como que el mundo se detenía esos breves segundos, no los miraban y sus risas se silenciaban. Luego, la realidad alrededor se reestablecía.</p><p>Para todos fue natural también ver los gestos de atención hacia el otro. Como que la dinámica general no había cambiado, pero ellos dos sí. Cuando la penetración ocurrió finalmente, ellos ya se conocían lo suficiente. Contrario a lo que se puede pensar, a Soul le costó más dejarla explorar que a ella. Durante un tiempo disfrutaron bastante de correrse mano, explorarse, masturbarse mutuamente. A veces, se refregaban por encima hasta que tenían un orgasmo, lo que les causaba bastante relajo. Cuando eso pasó de ser atractivo, fueron sumando gestos, manos, lenguas. La primera vez fue Maka quien quiso tomar su pene y jugar con él, a Soul le puso nervioso, pero la sensación de tenerla dentro de su boca le gustó más que su anterior experiencia. No quería hablarle de la tradición familiar, además que él preferiría que no hubiera pasado.</p><p>Cuando Soul llegó al lugar, pasaron como dos sesiones antes que ella pudiera comprender de dónde salía su placer. Como Soul tenía acceso a revistas porno, tuvo que salir un poco de la imagen estúpida que venden del orgasmo femenino, y entender que el lugar mágico estaba por fuera y no por dentro, pero cuando lo logró fue uno de los momentos más eróticos de su vida, sentirla estremecerse, llorar, rogar por mas, hasta gritar tratando de taparse la boca con ambas manos. La segunda vez probó meter los dedos, y resultó algo curioso, porque la sensación de ella estrechándose contra los mismos le otorgaron más ánimos de meter otra cosa. La parte negativa de eso (el dolor y un poco de sangre al explorar demasiado) quedó borrada al encontrar el punto.</p><p>Empezaron a jugar tocarse los pies durante las clases. Ella ya no usaba esas botas gigantes, y se sacaba un zapato para tocar la pierna de Soul. Él respondía levemente. Maka podía percibir si alguien se daba cuenta, pero había notado que si utilizaba su poder más de alguno de sus compañeros volteaba a verla. Así que jugaban, cada vez mas atrevidos y con menos miedo. Sin prisas.</p><p>Tampoco es que diario tuvieran el tiempo o la energía para explorarse. Dejaban para los descansos, los fines de semana, los periodos sin exámenes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La pregunta de cuándo habían empezado a ser adultos tampoco llenaba bien en ese entonces una respuesta. Hasta que tuvieron una clase de sexo. Era una idiotez anual, pero coincidió con el PMS de Maka. Soul había aprendido a temer esos días, siempre miraba el calendario mágico de ella, de siete a tres días antes de los marcados con rojo ella lloraba y hacía shows, lo golpeaba si cometía un error grave, como mirar una chica o tener un sangrado de nariz. Soul se reía de verla enojándose cada vez mas, ella estaba realmente molesta. Hasta la profesora lo notó llamándole la atención.</p><p>-Albarn, le pediría que saliera pero necesitaría hacer la clase de nuevo. ¿Puede explicarme qué le pasa?</p><p>-Me pasa que me carga esto. Podrían hablar de cosas interesantes o importantes del sexo, pero no, en vez de mostrarnos por tercera vez al feto llorando en el útero, pudieron hablarnos de responsabilidad afectiva, de cómo es el orgasmo femenino, de cómo usar un condón.</p><p>-Bueno, señorita, el objetivo es evitar el embarazo no deseado... Afecta a la vida escolar y...</p><p>-¡Embarazo no deseado mis cojones! ¡Yo fui hija de padres adolescentes! Black es un pendejo abandonado! ¡LA puta mitad del curso que tiene poderes que sirven para algo nació así! ¿Quieres dejar de hacernos sentir como un miserable error y enseñarnos mejor a tomar decisiones responsables con ejemplo? ¡Ejemplo!</p><p>El silencio de la sala fue tremendo... luego, todos se pusieron a hablar de una vez.</p><p>-¡Silencio!- Gritó la profesora, lanzando un hechizo. La bruja que ayudaba en clase estaba rodando de la risa.</p><p>-La chica tiene un punto, la verdad es que la abstinencia no funciona. ¿Alguien quisiera agregar cosas a esta clase?</p><p>Tsubaki levantó la mano.</p><p>-¡Yo! –Hay chicos en esta clase que debieran entender que mirarnos en las duchas no es deporte.</p><p>Muchas chicas asintieron.</p><p>-¡Ni subirnos las faldas!</p><p>-¡O agarrarnos las tetas!</p><p>-Muy bien, Eso es muy importante, se debe respetar el cuerpo de los otros. ¿algo mas?</p><p>La clase en general fue buena. Hasta algunos se atrevieron a preguntar cómo era correcto declararse, o se les aclaró porqué las chicas variaban su olor durante el mes. Incluso, tras la clase, mas de alguien se le acercó a Maka a agradecerle su irrupción. Soul, por su parte, la llevó llorando todo el camino de regreso a casa, pasando por un chocolate caliente.</p><p> </p><p>Tal parece que los días amarillos tendrían que quedar marcados como advertencia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rated M --- Gráfico --- no leer </p><p> </p><p>Un par de noches después la sintió levantarse, al parecer su periodo había llegado mal de nuevo. Mientras ella estaba en el baño, fue a la cocina. Le preparó una bolsa de agua caliente, un té de manzanilla y sus pastillas. Se acostaron nuevamente, ella apoyando su espalda contra su pecho, él aprovechaba para darle besitos en el cuello que la hacían dormir. También había empezado a acercársele de la nada en la escuela y molestar con cosas así.</p><p>Eso les quedó en la mente. En la sesión de varias noches mas tarde, Maka parecía mas ardiente que otras veces. Soul había mirado su calendario. Como tenía fresca la memoria de su reciente clase, no pudo evitar estremecerse de sentirla besando el cuello mientras bajaba su pantalón.</p><p>-Tu definitivamente entras en celo, Maka.</p><p>-Cállate y dámelo. –se rió ella. La preparó antes de entrar, a pesar que su cuerpo mismo estaba bien listo. No querían hablar demasiado, quería llegar finalmente hasta el fondo de ella. Con el sonido de la cama, rítmico, de sus respiraciones y del movimiento de sus caderas buscando ese placer prometido, ese nirvana inexplorado que los haría gritar de placer, sus bocas se fueron encontrando y buscando. Conforme menos intentaron llegar al orgasmo instantáneo, y más sumergirse en el ritmo y la carne del otro, fueron estableciendo un nuevo poder.</p><p> </p><p>Él se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo sus nalgas, ella rodeó sus caderas con las piernas. No permitía demasiado roce ni movimiento, pero sus miradas se mantenían y ese circulo energético dorado quedaba visible ante sus ojos.</p><p> </p><p>Su resonancia de almas, su máximo poder, se incrementaba cada vez que lo hacían. Pero, como meditación activa, los dejaba exhaustos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finalmente habían hablado con Tsubaki, solos los tres. Ella les comentó algunos detalles, y que se alegraba que fueran así las cosas. Les compartió unos secretos para la penetración, que no fuera dolorosa para ambos. Les comentó también que si bien ella no vivía con él, le gustaría tener esa posibilidad.</p><p>-Además, no nos pueden reclamar por esto. Arriesgamos nuestras vidas, ¿Qué derecho tienen a exigirnos ser niños? ¿A tratarnos así?</p><p>-¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta? Ustedes... ¿Se proyectan como pareja? ¿O sólo viven el presente? -Maka, la de lengua afilada, de las respuestas impertinentes, se quedó muda. Y pálida.</p><p>-Yo no pienso ir a ningún lado, y punto. –Respondió Soul. –Ponele el nombre que quieras, pero es mi resolución.</p><p>-¿Y puedo saber cuándo la tomaste?</p><p>-Mh... debo decir que por un lado me sentía bien como su guadaña, con esa vibra única de los dos... y durante harto tiempo nos besábamos –aquí se sonrojó- y todo eso, pero no fue hasta que una broma de Star me hizo pensar... que no quería que nadie mas la tocara nunca. No soportaría verla con alguien mas, creo que eso rompería nuestro vínculo.</p><p>-Me pasa lo mismo. Siempre temo que Soul pueda dejarme, soy bastante débil en comparación con Black o la mayoría del Spartoi... pero ahora... no sé. ¿Y ustedes?</p><p>-Tampoco sabemos nada sobre el futuro, pero por ahora estaremos juntos.</p><p>-Tengo una preguntita... -Soul mantenía sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.</p><p>-Dime.</p><p>-Tú... ¿Cómo lograste que Black no lo gritara por todos lados?</p><p>-Ahahahaha Creo que es porque no sabe las palabras...</p><p>Maka la quedó mirando sin entender... ¿No que Soul y Black veían porno? Soul la miraba pensando en lo mismo.</p><p>-no sé si sea eso... bueno... nadie sabe como funciona su mente.</p><p>-¿Cómo? –le preguntó a Maka.</p><p>-Les han requisado revistas porno... entonces...</p><p>-Ahh... cierto.</p><p>-Habrá que preguntarle. –Soul estaba haciendo señas a alguien detrás de Tsubaki, quien se sonrojó completamente. - Ahí llegó.</p><p>-¡Ya me estaban esperando!</p><p>-Mantén la voz baja, estamos hablando de cosas de adultos –lo regañó Maka.</p><p>-Ahhh quieren saber cómo se hace, ya entiendo... bueno, en eso puedo decir que soy maestro.</p><p>La cara de mortificación de Tsubaki logró que Maka no pudiera contener las carcajadas. Pronto, tanto Soul como Tsubaki la siguieron. Black hizo un gesto de enojo al no poder unirse.</p><p>-No, perdona, Black... en realidad nos entró la duda de cómo es que no lo publicaste a los cuatro vientos en cuanto pasó... y nos dices eso... entonces...</p><p>-Como dijiste, Maka, son cosas de adultos. No podía meterme tanto, cuando pasó fue en medio de una misión y al volver, ustedes aún no... algunas veces lo hablamos con Tsubaki, pero no estábamos seguros si estaban listos. Hasta que la metiche apareció. Es bueno saber que podemos compartir de esto también, pero tenemos que tener cuidado. Podemos ganarnos la expulsión, algunos de los chicos están realmente celosos. No digo que traten de disimular, pero a veces ustedes... bueno... Se les nota la cara de "felicidad". –dijo remarcando la palabra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sólo smut sin sentido. Lemon. No tiene sentido con la trama. Se lo pueden saltar.</p><p> </p><p>Maka solía comer helado en verano. Ese día era de descanso, así que iban a ver un par de películas, pero como Soul pidió una caja de postre habían pasado de almorzar, y se habían sentado descalzos en el sofá a cucharada limpia. Cuando terminaron su tentempié, ambos tenían helado en la cara, Soul había tomado una servilleta para limpiarla, ella en cambio le pasó la lengua. El gimió, la agarró y la puso encima suyo, comiéndola a besos.</p><p>-Oye Soul... -se apartó brevemente entre besos y movimiento de las caderas para poder hablarle -la otra vez le dijiste a Black que se te ocurrían ideas con el brazo del sofá...</p><p>-Albarn, Si vas a dar una idea a medias... mejor no la des... -dijo bajándole la parte de delante de su vestido veraniego para chupar los pezones con su boca helada. Ella gimió, disfrutando la atención, buscando con su plexo solar la erección del albino.</p><p>-Hácemelo en el brazo del sofá... como en una porno.</p><p>-Uhh esa boquita...</p><p>-¿Fóllame?</p><p>-Ok, me convenciste –le dio una nalgada –acomódate.</p><p>Ella sonrió, y se dio la vuelta hacia el brazo del sofá grande del living, apoyando ahí sus caderas, bocabajo. Él se acercó, quitándole la ropa interior bruscamente, para admirar esa postura... no todos los días se tiene esa vista. Ella rió nerviosamente. Adoraba esa mezcla de desfachatez y lo tímida, esa lucha interna de ella. Suavemente la tocó, le abrió los labios, sorprendido de la húmeda y lo hinchada que ya estaba. La masturbó un poco para luego chuparse los dedos, aún con el sabor del helado, para proceder a bajarse el pantalón y hacer su parte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Las chicas deben quedarse con el que rompa su himen. Eso es totalmente real.</p><p>Maka elevó sus ojos al cielo, Tsubaki tomaba su té y la miraba con cara de "no vayas a comentar nada". Entre el escandaloso divorcio de sus padres y la relación que ella y Soul sostenían, eran continuamente asediadas con preguntas incómodas, y Maka no estimaba oportuno compartir tales cosas con el resto de las chicas de Shibusen.</p><p>Pero siempre sucedía lo inevitable, una de las chicas preguntó a Maka que pensaba.</p><p>-Que estoy jodida. Me rompí el mío en una práctica de vuelo. –la cara de dolor y terror de cada chica se expresó junto a un Auch colectivo.</p><p>-¿Te dolió?</p><p>-pfff –Maka hizo un ruido sosteniendo su lengua afuera – no podía moverme. Estabas ahí, ¿Te acuerdas? –miró hacia Kim- Te dije que volvieran a casa. Soul tuvo que cargarme a enfermería.</p><p>Tsubaki la miró extrañada. Ella había escuchado otra historia.</p><p>-¿En serio? ¿Cómo le explicaste?</p><p>-Le dije a él que me había lastimado el tobillo, pero la enfermera tuvo que mirarme, aproveché de hacerlo salir pero igual se escuchó todo. Así que según esta genialidad de compañera que tenemos, debo estar con Soul para toda la vida porque no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo en la forma de las alas.</p><p>-¿Se sentirá raro estar entre las piernas del técnico? –dijo otra niña, que era también un arma.</p><p>La conversación se desvió totalmente, y Maka terminó su bebida tranquila, volviendo a su estudio sin que nadie la moleste. Fue Ox quien había sido el recipiente de la versión de Soul de qué había pasado, pero como estaban en terreno junto a Kim, no era raro que ella escuchara. Le había pedido consejos a Soul y Black sobre como conducirse la primera vez, pensando en que fueran los dos a una cita a un Onsen o a algún hotel.</p><p>"-No, mira, no porque estén solos va a pasar, son cosas que van de apoco y a veces toma su tiempo, no sería bueno que tuvieran que pensar en el reloj. Con Tsubaki podemos estar horas..."</p><p>"-Ya, no queremos saber de tus hazañas, aparte... la primera vez puede serles doloroso. A Maka la ruptura de su himen le causó dolor, porque le estaba... no sé cómo decirlo que no suene... con la boca yo ¿Entendido? Entonces los dedos y... pero aún así le dolió, y si hubiera sido conmigo dentro realmente no lo hubiera pasado bien del todo. Los dedos duelen menos, es todo lo que opino.</p><p>En las duchas, Tsubaki se aseguró que estuvieran ellas en un rincón para preguntarle a Maka sobre las distintas versiones. Kim vio el gesto y tomó oído.</p><p>-En realidad Soul me llevó a la enfermería, y tuve que explicarle que me había dañado de una forma que no quería darle muchas explicaciones. La enfermera me puso un lubricante con anestésico para ayudarme, y me dio un tubo. Ya tiempo después, cuando llegamos a tercera base- aquí se sonrojó –Soul hizo con los dedos... ya sabes... y terminó de romper. Eso también me dolió, y él se asustó de ver sangre. Eventualmente le pedí que lo intentara de nuevo y ya no volvió pasar.</p><p>-Maka... sabes que yo ni sangré. Al final creo que debo haberlo dañado volando también.</p><p>-O entrenando –Tsubaki cerró su ducha. Yo tampoco.</p><p>-Igual me dio risa poder contradecir... ajajaj. Exclamó cerrando su llave también.</p><p>-Y les diste la razón de que te quedarás con Soul para siempre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días en la playa era una novedad para disfrutar. No era que no la conocieran, sino que en realidad se la pasaban entre la escuela y las misiones. Sobretodo Soul y Maka. De alguna forma, ellos completaban eficientemente cada tarea otorgada, al revés que Tsubaki y Black Star, quienes aún les costaba culminar siquiera una misión fácil. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña que les esperaba recién notaron, para las risas de todos, que no había suficientes cuartos. Igual ya se habían distribuido mentalmente para relajarse y tener sexo, entonces compartir camarotes no estaba dentro de la idea colectiva.</p><p>-Nos rifamos el living. –dijo Soul, y la cara de asco de BlackStar fue acompañada de saltar lejos del mentado sofá. Lo miraron sin comprender, pero Tsubaki estaba roja.</p><p>-No quiero saber. –dijo Ox, los demás asintieron.</p><p>Se distribuyeron las tareas de la cocina, Maka y Soul habían traído recetas así que lograron algo bastante opíparo. Igual llegó el momento que Kilik, que había repartido inadvertidamente jugo con malicia a todos, golpeó la mesa y dijo:</p><p>-Es momento de hacer lo que vinimos a hablar... ¡De sexo!- Lo miraron medio divertidos. En realidad a esas alturas nadie se hablaba en serio. Maka y Soul intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron, participarían. Los demás se relajaron. Ella siempre sería la líder. –Primera pregunta... ¿Qué es lo que menos les gusta del sexo?</p><p>-El sudor... el olor... -Maka respondió primero.</p><p>-El semen –Dijo Tsubaki</p><p>-el color –incluyó Patty. Todos la miraron.</p><p>-El cansancio –añadió Soul. Atrajo la atención de inmediato. -¿Qué? A mi me cansa bastante.</p><p>-¡Qué desastre compañero! Yo puedo estar toda la noche! Necesitas mas estamina!</p><p>-¡Pero si uno demora como dos horas!</p><p>La mayoría escupió su trago.</p><p>-¡¿dos horas!? Quince minutos!</p><p>-Ok, amigos... -interrumpió Ox –Creo que hay algo que debo enseñarles...</p><p>-¿Qué sabes tú si lo has hecho sólo dos veces? –Se le escapó a Black.</p><p>Las chicas estaban bastante molestas a estas alturas. Patty se sujetaba el estómago riéndose, igual que Liz, mientras Jacqueline y Kid los miraban de lejos. La noche sería larga en explicaciones, y risas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mañana siguiente Tsubaki y Maka se reían en el sofá mientras Soul hacía café para todos. Ellas habían dejado la mesa lista para cuando los demás bajaran, y estaban haciendo planes para el día. Los demás bajaban de a poco, siendo los últimos Ox junto a una soñolienta Kim. Maka alzó los brazos junto a Tsubaki, saltando. Liz se les unió tras unos segundos de entender la broma. Patty siguió pintando. Los chicos solo rieron por la bajo.</p><p>Soul tomó la canasta que habían preparado tras quitarse el delantal, que dejó colgado. Se despidieron del resto y salieron a su picnic. Les dijeron "adiós, cuídense" y todo, pero unos segundos después que salieron, Kid interpeló la duda de todos.</p><p>-Esos... ¿Cuándo dijeron que irían solos? –todos negaron saber. Se encogieron de hombros y revisaron qué hacer. Algunos bajaron a la playa, otros a la piscina. A una cierta hora, vieron en el bosquecillo detrás del lounge una especie de bola dorada. Era en un claro de árboles a la orilla de unas rocas donde llegaba el agua, según pudo observar Kilik.</p><p>Al rato Jacqueline con algunos chicos salieron a caminar casualmente. Dudando si el par se había ido a hacer alguna meditación especial o qué diablos. Los encontraron muy acaramelados sobre la manta, si bien con la ropa y el bañador puestos, había señas de natación y comida. Se devolvieron todos juntos, terminando de recorrer la pequeña isla artificial.</p><p>-Maka, Soul... -Liz los enfrentó en la gran isla de la cocina, donde se habían sentado a cenar. –Ustedes... ¿Tienen sexo con las almas sintonizadas?</p><p>-Uhm... qué directa.</p><p>Tsubaki los miró con ojos desbordantes de admiración.</p><p>-¿Fueron ustedes? ¿Era eso?</p><p>Kim, quien normalmente era tímida, se unió a la pregunta -¿En serio lo hacen así? ¡con razón se cansan tanto!</p><p>-Oh my god eso es hermoso –Jacqueline parecía a punto de llorar. –Chicos, ya los adoraba, pero... -les tomó las manos a través de la mesa y desbordó en lágrimas –Esa unión de ustedes... ¡Es única! –soltó un llanto a unos incómodos Soul y Maka.</p><p>-Cuenten conmigo para todo –Kid se limpiaba también las lágrimas, Liz lloraba abrazada a él.. pero ella siempre lloraba. Hasta Tsubaki.</p><p>-Entonces... ¿se puede tener sexo sin sincronizar? –Maka parecía pedida. Soul tenía la boca con las puntas hacia abajo, mirando a Liz. No había sido buena idea preguntarle a ella.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>